midnight_cinderella_ikemen_royal_romancesfandomcom-20200213-history
Giles Christophe
Giles Christophe is the Wysterian Royal Chamberlain and also the main tutor of the princess elect. Background Giles was born into the Christophe family. For generations, the Captain of the Wysterian Royal Guard has been a member of the Christophe bloodline, and so it was expected that Giles would become a knight from the moment he was born. He worked hard as a child to prepare for being a knight when he was older, and it's insinuated that he may have trained alongside Alyn in their youth. However, Giles suffers from an illness that made itself known when he was around 14, which causes him to become feverish and weak. Due to this, he was deemed unable to succeed as a knight and inherit the job of Captain. His family, viewing this as unacceptable of a Christophe, disowned him, although he remained living with them for some time. However, his parents did not agree with this, despite not protesting the rest of the family's attempts to oust Giles. Alone in a house with his family who now didn't want anything to do with him, he aimed to impress them by doing something other than becoming a knight, and studied extremely hard in order to do so. However, this didn't work out, and he eventually left home. He was found passed out on the street during one of his illness' attacks by Sir Renaud, who was the adviser to the king at the time. Sir Renaud learned of Giles' situation and taught him how to be worthy of the position of Royal Chamberlain. When Sir Renaud either died or retired (this is unclear), Giles eventually took over the position and has remained in the palace ever since. As the Royal Chamberlain, it is his duty to select the Princess Elect as well as tutor them in the ways of royalty. Appearance Giles has amber (referred to in-game as red) eyes and long, dark purple hair. When in his palace uniform/normal outfit (see infobox image): Giles wears a long, brown coat, although the colour has very subtle hints of a burgundy hue in it. The inside is a lighter lilac colour, and it is accented by a silver belt which hangs loosely around his waist, clasped by his seal of Wysteria (?). A silver pocket watch can be seen tucked into the front pocket of his overcoat and he wears black leather gloves. He wears star shaped earrings. He also has a very thin, chocolate-coloured necktie which is clasped together around the outside of his collar by a silver decoration. This then attaches to his pocket watch via a silver chain, which he keeps in his right breast pocket. Underneath, he has on a deep brown or black shirt, and black trousers, with brown boots on his feet. His left boot has a buckle over the top of it. When in his casual clothes (for going out into town etc., refer to image to the upper-right.): He wears a black coat with comes to just above his knees and isn't closed, which has a loose black belt around his hips, a gold buckle keeping it there. Underneath, he has a white shirt and a thin silver necklace, with then a rich purple vest over the shirt. The vest has gold buttons lining the front. The inside of his coat, or another jacket of some sort, is a burgundy colour. He wears white trousers, then black boots which come just above his ankles, which have white laces. When in his casual clothes (those seen in his Ever After and often for when he's with the Princess Elect or alone, refer to image to the upper-right.): He wears a simple lilac shirt, with the top part slightly open and the collar left up. He then wears equally simple brown trousers with a brown belt, then a silver clasp, and brown shoes. When in his formal outfit (refer to the image to the right): He wears a white jacket with burgundy trims and gloves, and the jacket has a silver chain connecting the lower half. Underneath are a burgundy vest, shirt and tie, the latter being held together by a gold band. Personality He is endowed with a keen intellect and is partial to sweets and his pet cat. Giles' personality is extremely complex, and he has several different sides to him that are significantly well-guarded. First and foremost, he is well-composed, cool and calm, seeing as he is the King's Advisor and tutor to the Princess Elect. He maintains an air of elegant, majestic authority while still remaining polite and perfectly-mannered, at least when he's around the nobility or (for the most part) the other suitors. He will be often seen smiling and expresses emotion to a reasonable extent, but this is seen less as he moves further from the palace or when he is around unknown people. Giles is notoriously strict and serious, but he is also quite light-hearted at times and will often tease those around him. He takes his job very seriously, and expects others to do the same with their duties, and so he doesn't tolerate slacking off or laziness at all. He will often be harsh on those who do no reach his expectations, for example, when he forbid Leo from seeing the princess when he came to the palace with a hangover. Despite this, he does have a playful side and will happily reward hard work. He can be extremely straightforward in his ways, both in words and actions; in his route, he pins the Princess Elect down in order to "demonstrate" to her the dangers of going out alone at night. This is not to say, though, that he is inherently "bad"; he's shown to be extremely conscientious of the well-being of those around him, and he will usually realise quite quickly if the princess is becoming ill or pushing herself too hard. When he's in his less serious mode, he is, as said perfectly on his character card, "seductive". He's an extreme tease and flirt, and has very little shame in making comments toward the MC about things like marriage, sex (as seen in nearly all of the other suitors' routes) and things like anatomy. He will often make remarks, although still flattering, about the expressions she has and how beautiful she looks. While Giles is always impeccably polite, even to nobles who question him or people from other nations that can't be trusted, he is constantly on-guard actually doesn't seem to trust many people at all, which can be attributed to his occupation as well as his past. He's very loyal to the crown and monarchy, and has shown that he's more than willing to lay down his life in service of it, as well as Wysteria; he's extremely proud and respectful of his country, and always wishes the best for Wysteria, but still hopes for peace and democratic relations with other friendly nations. Trivia * His color theme is purple. * His star sign is Scorpio. * His animal companion is the palace cat, Michaelangelo. * He can play the piano proficiently. * He can speak at least several languages and seems particularly fond of French; he often jokingly refers to the Princess Elect as "Mademoiselle" and himself "Monsieur" when it is appropriate, and his father is referred to as "Monsieur Christophe". * He collects cute stationery. * He is fond of desserts. * Giles ranked 5th in Ikemen Top Boyfriend 2017 with 154,120 votes. * In the Japanese version, he is named Jill, not Giles. Other Image GalleryCategory:Suitors